empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps
The Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) was the first pioneers to have existed in the modern day Sniperdraconian military. Only to become it's own Marine Corps after their acting Grand Marshall defecting from the United States for the reasons of political corruption, conspiracy and grand treason. Created from the shadow of the U.S. Marines, their now present acting commander, GM. Slytheron Sniperdragon has denounced himself of American citizenship only then to assert his own heritage, hence what was a simple embassy evolved into a country known as the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion. Ally Sniperdraconian forces from outside of Earth joined Slyther's crusade to conquer the west regions of the United States only to claim them for his own. It was at this point he decided enough is enough, both the citizens of the S.K. and America deserve justice from their fascist oppressors who since then had influence of the authoritarian methods designed to serve only the US government and adhere over local jurisdiction by state. The SKMC was the standard elite military before the surface of STAG. The marines were taught to master the land, sea and air, as making them capable, deployable shock-troops from any transportation offered, whether it'd be an SKAF paratroop drop, or by assault raft through the Sniperdragon Kingdom Navy. They also have basic experiences of operating vehicles be it ground, sea, or air. Unlike the other military branches, the SKMC has volunteered to undertake the most dangerous task-force operations and through quick, tactical, covert assaults and destroy the enemy fast. Commanders *Slyther Sniperdragon (Grand Marshall of the Army) *Kail Sniperdragon (Field Marshall of the Army, 2nd IC) Commissioned Officers *Garrus Knight (5-Star General) (Formerly) *John Glenroy (Command Sgt. Major to Colonel) Jurisdiction (Property of) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Royal Family *Galactic Nations Security Council (GNSC) Affiliations *United States Marine Corps (USMC) (Formerly) *United Nations Space Command (UNSC) (Formerly, defunct) *Atlas Defense Force (ADF) *Auroran Armed Forces (AAF) *X-COM *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Army Rangers (SKAR) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Navy (SKN) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Airforce (SKAF) *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) *Mushroom Kingdom Task Force (MKTF) *Nessarn Task Force (MKTF) *Blackdraconian I-EMF Headquarters *The Hexagon (New Avalon, Mars) Recruitment Facilities *Misriah Armory and Shipyard History Before the SKMC was assembled, Slyther and his allies worked under service of the United States Special Forces (USSF), all and each as high ranking commissioned officers. Under the impression the United States needed heroes to defend it's freedoms or so they thought, they gladly accepted employ under the US government and assist it's military even during the times of World War II. Little was known about the Vietnam war, but they too have participated in what would later be viewed upon as an act of American hostility and domestic terrorism over the Vietnamese citizens and their country, hence Agent Orange was discovered, manufactured by the Monsanto corporation. This was proven later on to be a violation of the global ban on nuclear/chemical weapons policy as stated by the Galactic Nations, and the fact that China in fact had no obligation or intent to invade Vietnamese soil as US military officials suggested. At the time the US withdrew from the war, Slyther and his companions called out the US military for cowardice, under derogatory urban slangs i.e. 'pussies', despite the fact the acting US president declared his reasons as to why that would be, but what they didn't know about the war as to why the Viet Cong and the Soviet Union merged forces together, Agent Orange was used and from that point on, later became known as the Cold War. The Sniperdraconian branch of U.S. Special Forces participated in the Cold War, and they first hated the Russians due to the reasons of criticizing their combat strategy, calling them out as cheaters, cowards, etc. However, they did have better training than standard US conscripts, and were able to take more punishment in combat than a normal human being would. At the time the Cold War ended diplomatically, the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, which later fell into the events of what would be, the War on Terror. Situated in both Afghanistan and Iraq. We all know how that war started, since the 9/11 attack on the Twin Towers, the New York trade center, thousands if not millions of innocents were effected by this tragedy, however 9/11 was later criticized as a false flag operation just to give the excuse for the US government to take oil fields in the middle east, militarily. And did so with no repercussion from any other country. The Sniperdraconians didn't know of it either, but they were convinced to take down Saddam Hussein, who was convicted as an American-hating terrorist. However he was just an Iraqi general that denounced the US dollar in oil trades and marketing, because he knew the US dollar was a very sneaky form of exploitation. Libya fell victim as well for challenging this currency. So the Sniperdraconians participated in the operation, particullary in the Iraq/Afghanistan regions and no-where else. When the operation concluded, the newly elected president, Barack Obama brought the troops home, or so did few remain... Afterward, things took a turn for the worst after 2008. After the Sniperdraconian assassination of Bush, copyright law practices became out of question, tyrannically out of control, only used to exploit unfortunate victims for the super-rich amongst the status-quo. The first to witness as such was the mass video-sharing domain YouTube, and so the Sniperdraconian leadership tried convincing the US government to intervene with this unjust practice. Their new president, Obama barely did anything about it at all, as his promises to closing Guantanamo Bay were very hollow, thus the naval prison facility remains functional. That's when Slyther figured this whole thing out, hence the evidence of sources. The US government did not care for the interests of it's citizens at all, and did nothing to stop the copyright wars on YouTube. It became evident to the Atlan council, after SOPA was introduced by congressman Rep. Lamar S. Smith, a US politician whom was hot popular with the likings from Hollywood's key runners, rumors and gossip call them the Hollywood police force, meaning that Hollywood directors and managers, most likely the MPAA and RIAA are trying to restrict people's online freedoms as to what they can do with copyrighted content, whether with or without personal gain. This angered the entire globe, as it did Slyther and the Sniperdraconian government. Sniperdraconian military officials reviewed both bills SOPA and PIPA as an act of domestic terrorism. SOPA support was dropped in spite of it's collateral failure as it was greatly overwhelmed by the opposition ten times greater. The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) then decided to raid the home of Kim Dotcom, the founder of Megaupload, and commenced a shutdown of his site. The Sniperdragon Kingdom's Royal Family afterward, declared war on the United States government, and SKMC militants were free to open fire on members of the US military and law enforcement. Slyther was slow at first to catch onto the fact the US government was indeed, a puppet of the shadow government, an instrument for the New World Order (NWO), in which the Illuminati attempted to influence. But he knew the US political system was corrupt to that point, he denounced his American citizenship and forwarded the plans to initiate his own country, his own version of America, by creating the exact same branches of the US military, but only Sniperdraconian-influenced, such as the SKMC, SKAR, SKN and SKAF. The anti-internet bill SOPA was the fuse that sparked the flame. Slyther and his armies have since then, been on a witch hunt after the perpetrators of what would be later known as World War III. The Atlan council and the rest of the Galactic Nations agreed to denounce the United States of America and brand it as a hostile nation intended for the goals of world domination through domestic terrorism. STAG was also re-introduced in the midst of SOPA's revelation, it's first intentional purpose was to combat the enemies of the Sniperdragon Kingdom in whom Slyther declared as terrorist gangs, terrorist cells, after the 2011 YouTube incident changed him,,, forever. Slyther knew of Google's corruption yet in spite he met opposition from enemies in whom he was previous at war with. The crime was so unforgivable it drove Slyther to his full extent of madness and hatred, declaring human beings as potential malcontents, nothing but seeds of evil in the employ of evil men. Whether they are brainwashed or intentional. STAG was often used as an elite front to shield even SKMC from riots and opposition-backed mobs. STAG's methods were brutal, and crushed the opposition with ease, through the full usage of it's vast arsenal it now carries. This however, did not stop the enemy conspirators from plotting for another attack to infuriate Slyther and anger the Atlan council. STAG therefore, extended it's power to greater measures to combat human corruption in full, even to the point it takes straight to the war with the US government. In which World War III became later known as Operation Patriot Killer... Even should Trump pledge peace and ally with Slyther and Putin, the SKMC remains separate from US jurisdiction, and not in any shape or form affiliated with the US Dept. of Defense, but rather part of SK-DEF instead... Trivia *Unlike the USMC, the SKMC has the Atlan dragon symbol above the globe, in which a kite-shield borders it. The back of the anchor can't be fully seen though the bottom is more opaque than the top. The sword stencil behind it looks almost identical to Link's master sword... *SKMC trains it's recruits at the Misriah armory on Mars.... *Unlike the USMC emblem, the SKMC does have a three word slogan on it's banner "Courage, Justice, Valor"... Category:Factions Category:Military